Mystic Knights vs Knight Squad
Mystic Knights vs Knight Squad is the season finale of Power Rangers Battle Thunder and the epilogue of Nickelodeon's Knight Squad. Phoenix Battle King, Viper Battle King, and the Phoenix Knight Ultrazord appear in this episode after being present since wave 2 of the toyline. Plot Five years after Battle Thunder, a former court jester of yore rises from the ashes as the Knight's new foe and plans to rise Rockopolis and destroy the kingdom. However, it was blocking a portal that it soon sucked all parties into. The rangers unite with the Phoenix Squad and bring them into the ranger. Together, they must stop Ryker's Army, Kraken Squad, and Lord Thunderstrucks' Crew from conquering Astoria. Cast Mystic Knights See Also: Mystic Knights * Rodrick Gilkinson-Prince Murtah (Fire Knight II-Red) * Issac Brown-Malcom Lexington (Desert Knight-Yellow) * Romann Berrux-Issac Babbot (Aqua Knight II-Blue) * Hayley LeBlanc-Marcaline Von Turin (Meadow Knight-Pink) * Ben Palmer-King Garret * Lisa Dawn-Queen Dierdre Phoenix Squad * Daniella Perkins-Ciara (Forrest Knight II-Reshda) * Owen Joyner-Arc (Earth Knight II-Black) * Lexi DiBenedetto-Prudence (Thunder Knight-Silver) * Amarr M. Wooten-Warwick (Lightning Knight-Gold) * Kelly Perine-Sir Gareth * Seth Carr-Fizzwick * Jason Sims-Prewitt-The King Villains See Also: ''Kraken Squad', 'Ryker's Army, Lord Thunderstrucks' Crew * Lilimar-Sage (Viper Crimson) * Savannah May-Buttercup (Viper Navy) * Kevin Acevedo-Kripan (Viper Grey) * Lucky Davis-Ankusha (Viper Orange) * Kelson Henderson-Count Facetious * Geno Segers-Ryker * Jessie Graff-Mecha Ambala * Rockopolis * Campbell Cooley-Anthology of Monsters (Voice) Ranger Powers Fire II: Morph, Phoenix Zord, Dragon's Breath Dagger (Battle Furry Strike) Aqua II: Morph, Whale Zord Meadow Knight: Morph, Elk Zord Desert Knight: Morph, Python Zord Forrest Knight II: Morph, Black Stag Zord Earth Knight II: Morph, Black Bear Zord, Armor of Astoria (Dragon Blood Strike) Lightning Knight: Morph, Golden Dragon Zord Thunder Knight: Morph, Thunder Hammer Viper Crimson: Morph, Scorpion Zord Viper Navy: Morph, Kraken Zord Viper Grey: Morph, Spider Zord Viper Orange: Morph, Kobra Zord Errors ''to be added Notes * Like Henry, Ray, Phoebe, Max, Nora, and Billy-Both Squadrons use ranger powers when they had their own arsenal or powers before ** Unlike them, their powers are exclusive to Oh Sentai Kagaranger: The Knights of the Setting Sun, which the special is based off of * Both mentors appear briefly, but remain absent as The Knights of the Setting Sun have no mentor and the Kagarangers mentor had sent them off * In the sentai, this was done to free Zharen from Royal Pain Bee's exile. She gave Stone Killer-Oh as a distraction to the core team when she "knightnapped" him * Ganymede doesn't appear in this episode * Like Kendall of Power Rangers Dino Charge, Sage is the 3rd ranger to wear her color and is a female ** Eric is actually the same shade of Red as Alex/Wes but has Black instead of White. This would be seen again between the reds in Hexagon. * This is the first episode to air during prime time on August 28 since Dimensions in Danger * This is the first time since Ninja Steel where an aspect of Go-Busters was brought over with the Morphin Brace being used by Kraken Squad * This episode marks the last appearance of the Battle Furry Armor See Also * Oh Sentai Kagaranger: Knight's of the Setting Sun (Megazord fight footage) Category:Power Rangers Battle Thunder Category:Crossovers Category:PR Crossover Category:Team-Up Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Knight Squad